


Florida Love

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Clumsy Louis, College Harry, Florida, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, No Smut, Short Story, Teen Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform, mechanic, power of youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Set in Florida, Harry is a hot college boy who works in a gas stop which is also the mechanics and Louis can't help but stare.larryent April 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> > no smut but small innuendos  
> > fluff
> 
> Inspired by:  
> This gas stop/mechanics I saw in Florida during March break. It was kind of old and I have a feeling it was abandoned.

"Does the car need gas?"

Zayn nodded, "Yeah, but I'll fill it tomorrow." He answered before walking towards the kitchen of the small house he shared with his best friend and pushed open a window.

"I can do it!" Louis sprinted to the door, "Bye, Zaynie!" He called out and slammed the door shut.

The raven haired man rolled his eyes, he wasn't the least bit surprised of Louis' eagerness. He had gotten used to the boy and his crazy personality when then met all those years ago. Plus, he already knew about the blue-eyed boy's little schoolgirl crush, having seen Louis as bright as a tomato first-hand last week when they got their cars tires changed.

Louis' hands wouldn't stop shaking and his voice would be higher than usual. His foot constantly stepping on the one making little scruff marks on his prized red TOMS. Louis stuttered like a broken record when Harry had asked how their day was going, to which Louis replied with a "Yes."

In short, Louis was a complete pile of sludge whenever Harry was within feet of him.

Louis pulled into the gas station, and may or may not have peeked into the mechanics in search of a special someone. His little search wasn't a bust either, he was frozen when he not only saw the boy that's way out of his league, but Harry was in a fucking white muscle shirt.

Tattoos and tan skin on full reveal, and his fluffy hair being held back by a black bandanna. Louis was craving to whip out his phone and maybe snap a couple pictures - so he did. And that's where he went wrong.

He felt hot and maybe a bit dirty but that didn't stop Louis from tapping on the screen of his phone, desperately trying to get it to focus on the art in front of him.

As if luck hated him at that very moment, he takes just one picture and has a heart attack. Just when he snapped the picture, Harry fucking catches him.

Not only that, but he starts to fucking walk closer to him. And gosh, Louis' feet are hot-glued to the pavement. Just when Harry is right outside of the glass door, Louis regains control of his feet and bolts.

He has never ran that fast - but being as clumsy as a toddler, he trips on a thick black cord. Louis squeals as his precious (which is what Zayn calls it) face collides with the rough pavement.

A sharp pain from his nose and forehead make him want to pass out in the burning sun. He whines and whimpers when he lifts up his head from the ground and sees bright red staining the pavement.

Just when he is about to get up despite wanting to just lay there until a car runs over him to save him from his embarrassment, huge hands are flipping him around onto his back.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

And Louis hears nothing but the chime of bells and an angel choir because with the sun perfectly framing his face, and the rays poking out from behind his curls - Harry looks like a literal angel.

Harry's lips are moving but everything is muffled and sounds like he's underwater. Louis just dazedly stares up at Harry and doesn't flinch; even when the tan college boy slides his hands underneath his knees and around his back.

Lifting him up like he was nothing, Harry kicks the shop door open, looking for a place to lay the boy down. All while Louis is praying for his dick not to make a special appearance right now - images of dead dogs, rotten food and saggy penis' zooming through his brain.

Just to think that there was only one layer of fabric between Harry's budging biceps and his thigh. So close but in reality it was so far away. And the heat that was radiating off Harry seemed hotter than the normal Florida weather.

"Shit, your nose is bleeding." Harry curses, seeing red literally drip from Louis' nose and chooses to sit the boy up. He positions Louis so he is leaning against the wall while sitting on the wooden counter.

Harry searches for a clean rag to soak up the fluid that was coming from the smaller boy's nose - he comes up empty.

Louis' eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees Harry reach for the bottom of his white shirt. And Louis dies when Harry pulls his shirt off and jesus christ.

His torso would be burned into Louis' brain for months to come - not that he was complaining. Packed with muscle and tattoos. Perfectly tan skin and Louis was sure he looked like a tomato. That was when Louis noticed that Harry was standing between his thighs, he was internally dying.

He was too focused on Harry's long torso to even notice that Harry was dabbing his shirt onto his face. His eyebrows were furrowed cutely and his lip between his white teeth.

"How are you feeling?" A voice like caramel and minty breath was what brought Louis back from his dirty fantasies.

"I-um-a-" Louis stuttered helplessly, feeling his face heat up even more if that was possible.

"Hey," Harry stopped wiping the blue-eyed boy's face to give him a small comforting smile, "Calm down okay? Take a deep breath."

And Louis did, inhaling before exhaling. He did it a couple more times before Harry handed him a thermos.

"It's ice water."

Louis wanted to chug the whole bottle but saw 'HARRY' messily scribbled on the side and decided to take a couple sips.

"Thanks." He looked down at his scruffy TOMS like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"No problem," Harry poured a bit of water onto a dry part of his shirt before thoroughly cleaning Louis' face of blood and little specks of dirt, "There." He grinned, flashing his pearly whites, "All clean."

"Thanks again." Louis felt stupid, and wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

"I saw you,"

Gosh, Louis knew this conversation would come, "Are you mad?" He asked and looked up - surprisingly Harry was grinning like he was mad, his cheeks even a bit red.

"Mad? No. Flattered? Definitely."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Harry nodded, "But now I get to take one of you."

Louis hated pictures but the way that Harry looked at him was enough for him to nod, "Okay."

"Smile wide." Louis blushed and gave Harry a very very small smile. "C'mon! You can do better than that, Louis."

Jokingly, Louis smiled wider than he had in a while and exaggerated which was just when Harry snapped a picture.

"Huh." Harry frowned looking at his phone.

Louis felt worry grow from inside him, "What?" If possible, Louis was more embarrassed now, than when he face-planted into the pavement.

"You still mange to look beautiful even with a bruised nose and little scars."

And the rest was literal history. They went on their first date the next day to a local arcade - which was absolutely perfect and bonded over Lana Del Rey and pizza toppings.

Soon they were joined at the hip and officially became boyfriends, and Louis found himself driving everyday to the mechanics to just watch Harry, not in a creepy way but more of a admiring way.

This time, Louis actually got bored of watching Harry fix cars and decided that he needed all of Harry's attention. Not a stupid car.

Hopping off the wooden counter (that his tall boyfriend needed to help him onto) and skipping out the door while Harry was in the back room, Louis felt a smirk make its way onto his face.

The boy didn't waste anytime before he popped open the hood of his and Zayn's car and sighing.

Louis had no idea if whatever he ripped out from the vehicle would make it blow up and smother him into pieces. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding that if he wanted Harry's attention that he would need to take a chance. Louis took a long breath before grasping a small black metal thingy from his car and yanking it out.

He rushed to shut the hood and hopped into his car, trying to start it up before it sounded like a robot goat - meaning he had succeeded.

He sighed in fake annoyance, "Harry!"

Like magic, his boyfriend appeared at the door of the shop. With his hair held back by a hair tie and a blue plaid shirt that was literally halfway buttoned up so his chest was on full display.

If Louis weren't already with him, he'd definitely snap another picture.

He leaned out his window and waved Harry over. His mile long legs and blue jean shorts were one of Louis' favourite part of him.

Harry smirked and leaned onto Louis' car door, popping his head through the window, "What's up, sweetcheeks?"

Louis pouted, "Car won't start."

Harry kissed his puckered lips before standing straight, "I'll take a look at it."

True to his word, Harry waited for his small boyfriend to open the hood and disappeared behind the giant metal thing.

Louis felt bubbly and couldn't sit down in his seat, his plan was actually working - Louis changed his expression to distressed and upset in a second when Harry had shut the hood. The blue-eyed boy was thanking his drama class teacher and all the plays he took part in.

"I'll need to take a better look at it, so I need to bring it into the shop." Harry sighed, already opening Louis' door to have his boyfriend step out, "Do you have anywhere to be? I could drop you off."

Louis shook his head, his fringe flopping, "Just a late lunch date with Zayn, but it's fine. I'll just text him." He lied swiftly.

"You sure, babycakes?"

"Definitely."

It took a while but Harry finally got Louis' car into the garage of the mechanics. Unsurprisingly, Louis wasn't paying any attention to the whole process of getting a not-working car into a garage and stood on the side lines, giving Harry a thumbs-up and smiles every once in a while.

Now, Louis was thinking of rotten donuts, scary movies and, how dirty the sewage must be. He was forced to stare at Harry - who had ditched his plaid shirt and let his hair hand loose - while he went under Louis' car on one of those skateboard things (Louis' vocabulary wasn't the best).

His tan skin and endless tattoos were doing something to Louis' body. He felt his heart begin to race, his face and neck begun to sweat and, his breath pick up.

Harry was hand-made by God himself, Louis spent almost every night thanking the heavens for blessing him with such a beautiful and amazing boyfriend.

"It's closing time, Harry." A coworker of the college boy said before waving, "I'll see you on Sunday. Bye, Louis." The man grinned before shutting the door after himself.

Harry sighed, sliding out from under the car and wiping his hands on a rag that was in his pocket.

"Are you tired?" Louis asked, a spark of guilt lighting in his chest.

"Eh, a bit." Harry yawned, "But it's okay, baby."

"No, you should leave too." Louis nearly demanded, pushing himself off the counter and walking over to Harry.

Harry stood up from the ground and opened his arms, just as Louis walked into them, "I can't. Tomorrow is my day-off. And if I leave, your car will be stuck here for the whole weekend."

Louis felt Harry's hands slide their way onto his waist, one dropping a little lower to arse, "I have something to confess." He said with red cheeks.

"Mhm,"

"It was my fault." Louis began, staring at Harry's chest since he refused to meet the man's eyes, "I wanted you to give me your attention, and not to a stupid car." Louis pouted, "So, I ripped something out from my car." He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's smooth and car-oil covered chest, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Completely unexpectedly, Harry cackled. His head being thrown back and his eyes beginning to water.

"I know, Blue." He laughed, dimples deeper than ever, "I saw you outside, and pulled this out from your pocket." Harry grinned before flashing Louis' missing car piece in his hand.

"Wha-when?"

"A while ago, when we were in the back room." Harry smirked, squeezing Louis' behind causing the boy to squeak.

Oh. Well, it wasn't surprising, since Louis melted into putty whenever Harry kisses him. He wouldn't feel Harry's hands fiddling with his pants. Harry was definitely Louis' number one distraction. And just like the beginning of their relationship, Harry had caught Louis - again.

"Don't worry, sunshine." Harry winked, "You can make it up to me." He grinned before pulling Louis' body against his in an eager fashion.

Oh gosh, did he love that boy. He loved him more than his job, his favourite novel, and his home, Florida. Okay, maybe not Florida but they were equal in Harry's heart.

With his pretty blue eyes, soft fluffy hair, kissable pink lips, and laugh that made flowers bloom; Louis was Harry's itty bitty Florida love.


End file.
